


Sought

by flutter



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen, Magic, secret circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter/pseuds/flutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>15-minute writing challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sought

**Author's Note:**

> 15-minute writing challenge.

Cassie felt a ripple across the back of her neck like she would a light breeze. There was no wind that day in New Salem and she kept her late grandmother’s home guarded from outside magic. But she was being felt for, watched, and no one she knew would reach for her if they could use a telephone—unless it was an emergency. There was no rush of needing to respond, no shiver of immediacy. This didn’t feel like an emergency.   
  
She gently closed her grandmother’s _Book of Shadows_ and set it down. The worn, pine antique side table, to the right of her rocking chair, groaned under the weight of the book. The loud creak and sway of movement ceased as she leaned forward. Her palms curved over the edge of the chair arms and she squeezed them both before rising.  
  
Standing, she listened for an out-of-ordinary sound but heard none. With her other sense she reached out: her eyelids fell closed and she envisioned her power, like a cat awakening from a long sleep, as it uncurled itself within her. It stretched and swelled inside of her, made her nerves jump as her body flooded with warmth and energy.   
  
In her mind she pictured the magic seeking out the stare’s source. It shimmered in shades of gray and silver, broke like a lake’s surface when a rock was thrown into its depth. She could feel her power radiate through and over the house, cascade down the stairs of the front porch and run around the protection spell of the property’s perimeter.  
  
It was at the edge of the enchantment, just outside of the walls of magic her grandmother had set with salt and fire and stone—just outside the peripheral of her own growing magic. Someone, or some _thing_ , had come to Crowhaven Road and sought her out.


End file.
